


我在找一封信

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *灵感来自博尔赫斯的短篇《结局》
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker
Kudos: 1





	我在找一封信

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自博尔赫斯的短篇《结局》

刚找到工作的那一年，我下班后喜欢到公司附近一间不怎么起眼的小酒馆用晚餐。倒不是我有喝酒的习惯，而是那里的食物对我胃口并且便宜——当然有时我也不介意小酌一杯。作为酒馆来说其环境有些过于清幽，店主播放的都是各种我说不出名字的古典音乐，只有那会变换颜色的舞台灯还有点酒馆的样子。  
店主是个金发碧眼的英俊男子，五官长得柔和，反倒是笑起来时面部线条会坚硬些许。我去的次数多了，他也会和我聊几句天，我称赞他们店的培根芝士面做得好，他看上去很高兴地说谢谢，然后说他过去厨艺糟糕到能炸厨房，少数擅长的料理都是跟着妹妹学的。我这才知道他同时包揽了厨师的工作。  
他喜欢同我说起他的弟弟妹妹：他们小的时候总喜欢玩木头骑士，躲着严厉的母亲偷偷在阁楼上翻漫画书。虽然他们早已长大，可是在他眼里，他们有时仍是当年流着鼻涕跟在他后头的小男孩和小女孩。有一次他给我看钱包里他妹妹的照片：一个芦苇般纤细漂亮的女孩儿，眼神温和而忧郁。我跟他开玩笑说有空介绍我和他妹妹认识，他也不气恼，微笑着颔首说好。  
一个晚上，店里来了个身材高大的长发男子。我并不是习惯于观察他人的那一类人，然而那个男子周身散发出的阴郁气息莫名地让我感到慌张。他要了杯特调鸡尾酒，看上去心事重重地啜饮着那颜色绮丽的液体；我察觉到店主的情绪同样不太好——尽管他一直在和我说话，语气却异样地低沉。  
柔软的面条裹着乳白的芝士，与边缘煎得焦黄的培根本应是我喜好的搭配，我却不知为何尝不出哪怕一丝平时略带酸涩的香甜味道来。我机械地咀嚼口中的食物，手中的叉子焦躁地将面条反复拌卷，同时听店主断断续续地说他以前练过一段时间的剑术，认识了好些有同样兴趣爱好的朋友，后来因为一些事大家的友谊分崩离析……各色的光斑轮流滑过他的侧脸，仿佛无数冰凉彩石的倒影，将他的晦暗的神情映照得明明灭灭。  
这时面条终于吃完了。我松口气，付了钱，几乎有些迫不及待地走向那扇门。正伸手推门时，却听见后面传来一声闷响——我下意识回过头去，原来是那个面容清癯的长发男子走到了店主面前。  
他说：“我在找一封信。”  
“……您丢了一封信？”  
“是的——那是一封您曾经托人给我，后来又自己收回的信。”他声音沙哑，语气沉痛，“我找它找了很久。不，那封信本身并不重要；我想找回的是与您昔日的友情。”  
气氛变得凝重。我看见店主微微地上扬了他的嘴角。  
“不可能。除非您杀了我，”金发的青年回答，“就像过去您杀了我的弟弟和妹妹那样。”  
寒冷在我的胃脘处弥漫，我默不作声地走了出去。粘稠的晚风揿紧我的鼻腔，橘黄的月光近乎凄清，惨淡而虚弱地跌落在我身上。突然间我孤独得快要死去。寂寥阒然的大街上，我开始奔跑，为的是甩掉追逐着我自己的死亡气息。我再没有去过那间小小的酒馆，然而不知为何我确信，在那个梦魇一般的夜晚，我见证了一次谋杀，一次属于金发青年的完美谋杀。


End file.
